


The Cat and The Bug

by GayKinnie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marinette's Parents Rock, Minor Angst, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sickfic, Sweet Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, This is kinda a b-day work, Whump, like for a friend hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKinnie/pseuds/GayKinnie
Summary: When Adrien endangers himself as Chat Noir and gets a terrible cold, it's all Marinette can do to take care of him. While sick and medicated, will he spill too much? How will Marinette react?Find out next on "Our Favorite Hot Mess Couple"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Cat and The Bug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkedAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedAngst/gifts).



Chat Noir had always prided himself on his health, both in and out of costume. It was why he offered to patrol on those chilly nights. After all, anything was better than being at home. Even if he were to get sick, Ladybug was the more important of the two of them. She could de-evilize and repair everything. 

As he perched on the Eiffel Tower, he tried not to let it sting.

Even though their identities were revealed(much to Marinette's urging), and as such their feelings, he couldn't help the insecurity in his mind. That someone like her, weird as her crush was, could like him without the mask. Without the..swagger or flirting. He was determined not to let her down and he had been listening to her eagerly. Following her, determined to keep her. 

Perhaps that's why he faced the senti-monster alone. Why he didn't try to contact her or get a plan. He had merely seen the booger green monster and attacked. It shot mucus and he barely ducked away in time. As it stuck to the building behind him, making a disgusting squelch, he cringed at how it slid down. He definitely needed to avoid that. He shot at the monster again, striking with his staff. Sick people wandered around, various shades of green. Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Add that to the list of reasons to avoid it. Too caught up in his thoughts, a small mucus grazed his face. He felt the effects instantaneously. His vision blurred, head ached and it took everything to stay stable.  _ I need to defeat...it, _ he thought weakly. As if on cue, Ladybug swooped in. The perfect amazing Ladybug who apparently liked him. His heart fell into his stomach. He was too weak, too stupid to do this.

Marinette smiled under the mask, a smile reserved to him alone, as she attacked the beast. His grasp on time swam around and he vaguely felt like vomiting. 

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug's catchphrase echoed across the city, power coursing through the words. In the only rational move he made that night, he slipped into an alley to de-transform. Plagg circled around him, whining for Camembert. Adrien shot a glare at the kwami, his breath clouding in the weather. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, shivering as snow fell. He knew Ladybug was finished, as his headache disappeared but he wasn't sure if he could get up. It felt as if his limbs were ice.

"Adrien-" A distant voice snapped him out of it, "-Adrien! You know how cold it is. God you're almost blue. Okay, love, I'm gonna get you warmed up." She picked up Adrien, who savored her warmth. She yo-yoed through the city, stopping around her house. She hid around a hidden crevice, de-transformed and led Adrien to her house. He had been over there of course, though never without supervision.

"Hey, honey di- oh my Adrien are you okay?" Her dad lumbered over, checking over him. 

"He got attacked by the monster and was in the cold."

"Oh dear! Is that Adrien? Come bring him here. I'll contact his father-"

"N-No! No, please don't tell him," he begged. He would never be let out again, and then Marinette would break up with him and he'd be alone again. He couldn't have that. Both of Marinette's parents looked confused but relented when he eventually used the puppy-dog eyes. It was the concern sparkling in their eyes that warmed him more than the bundle of blankets ever would.

\--

He knocked out rather quickly. Marinette admired his peaceful sleeping face, snuggled next to him. Though it was on the couch, due to her father proclaiming his famous peppermint tea would warm him right up. The tea kettle screamed, startling the two young lovers. Adrien sniffled and coughed, looking around blearily. Her father carried a large halloween-themed mug, steaming and aromatic. He handed it to a sleepy Adrien who stared at him.

"You, I mean, aren't you mad?"   
  


"Mad? What for," he bellowed. Adrien flinched, almost spilling his tea. He looked down apologetically. Her dad noticed, and he softened. Adrien took a sip and a lick of comfort ran down his spine.

"This is really good Mr.Dupain-Cheng."

"Please call me Tom."

Everyone noticed how he was quieter though no one commented. Adrien took another sip than another, soon downing the entire cup. It had lured him back to sleep quickly, and he was latched on to Marinette. Tom and Sabine cooed over the cute scene, and Marinette gestured for them to leave. Her face was flushed yet she brushed away Adrien's bangs to kiss his forehead. His warmth called out for her to sleep as well. They fell asleep, cuddled up and utterly in love.

\--

It was 3 a.m when Adrien awoke again. His stomach gurgled and kicked. Marinette was still sleeping peacefully, face in the crook of his neck. He tried to lay back down, to go back to sleep, but his stomach protested. He groaned in pain. Fuck, he was going to be sick. Gently removing Marinette, he rushed to the bathroom barely making it. He retched and retched, spewing unrecognizable liquids and solids. The cool porcelain was his only attachment to reality as he emptied anything he consumed in the past week. His stomach gave a terrible gurgle, and he gave a last go before going completely relaxed against the toilet. Soft hand carded through his hair, murmuring soft reassurances. 

"Sorry Mari, I didn't mean to," he slurred out. He, the "perfect" Adrien, had such an embarrassing display. And in front of his  _ girlfriend,  _ he was completely mortified. Marinette rubbed his back soothingly, pressing a gentle kiss behind his ear.

"It's okay Kitty, it's not your fault. Just focus on feeling better," Marinette said. Adrien just stayed silent, soaking up the affection. He was always a bit touch-starved, something Marinette was determined to fix. He moved to get up, using Marinette as a stabilizer. He wobbled back to the couch and every movement had his head throb. Marinette, the angel she was, was considerate and led him so incredibly gently. She was the one who situated him on the couch and crept to her parent's room. She snuck into their room, and shook them awake. 

"It's Adrien I-I think he's sick?"

That got them up quick. Call it parental instincts, or just being decent people, but they were on it like Ladybug and Chat Noir. Sabrine got a thermometer and a bottle of medicine in case. Tom and Marinette were in the living room, asking how he felt. After the thermometer rang to 104 degrees Fahrenheit, both her parents looked concerned. They pulled away, whispering. Marinette poured the medicine, so incredibly caring.

"Kitty, I know you aren't feeling good but please take the medicine," she prompted. Adrien, albeit begrudgingly, took the medicine and held out his hands.

"Cuddle time?"

Marinette was slightly taken aback. Adrien had always been shy about touch and his sudden asking, though welcomed, was out of character. Nevertheless, she agreed and they snuggled underneath the blanket. Adrien felt as if he was on fire, and his body was warm everywhere. He sniffled a bit. Marinette was gently rubbing his back, and gave a peck on his forehead. Tom came back in the room, slightly softening at the scene. 

"Hey buddy, your father will be picking you up in the morning," he said gently. Adrien pulled Marinette closer, feeling as if his world would collapse. She could feel his shaking, the embodiment of his fear. What he said next, maybe it was the fever, or the built-up hatred, shocked even Marinette.

"Please, I don't wanna be locked away again, I don't want to be sent back there. I'll be good I swear," he begged, moving to sit up. Marinette brushed his bangs aside and the stray tears that once again began to fall.

All three of the Dupain-Chengs were thinking the same thing: They were not going to let Adrien get hurt again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy B-Day Sammy! Take this tooth-rotting fluff to show my luvv- Moss


End file.
